


A Death Wish

by kickcows



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Rufus is awoken in the middle of the night by his Turks, as they’ve run into an issue with a mission they’d been on.
Relationships: Reno/Rude/Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested I write a foursome for these four. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

At a quarter to one in the morning, Rufus was rudely awoken by a loud banging. He sat up in his bed, discombobulated at the unexpected noise, his hand going to his head as the last tumbler of whiskey he’d had before dropping off to sleep was quick to return as a pounding headache. He groaned, and almost fell out of his bed as the banging continued, Rufus grabbing his robe to throw it on over his naked body, storming out of his bedroom to go stop that incessant noise from continuing. 

He arrived at his front door, and threw it open with a glare in his eyes. “What in the ever living-” His words stopped as he saw his three Turks standing there, all looking worse for wear. Tseng’s hair was a horrid mess, Reno’s ponytail was not pulled back but was hanging over his shoulders looking as fried as Tseng’s hair looked, and Rude - his sunglasses were broken yet still on his face. “What the fuck.” 

“Apologies, sir.” Tseng didn’t bother to wait to be invited in, as he carried both Reno and Rude into the penthouse apartment at the top of Shinra Tower. “There was nowhere else to go, and I needed to get them somewhere safe.” 

“Is there a war happening outside?” He closed the door with a loud slam, not at all interested in hearing what the hell these three had been up to. “Because I don’t hear explosions.” 

“No, there’s not. But we got into a situation with Don Corneo, so if ya wanna keep yammering about us being an inconvenience, how about ya remember that we don’t like it more than ya do!” Reno spat out at him, the vehemence clear in his voice. Rufus narrowed his eyes, meeting Reno’s glare head on, knowing what a spitfire he could be when under duress. He’d seen it countless times, and every single time it brought a hit of adrenaline like nothing else ever could. “So shut the fuck up, _sir_.” 

Rufus turned and followed Tseng, who was going into his bathroom, not bothering to say shit to Reno. No one would ever dare talk to him in such a way, and if it wasn’t for this splitting headache, he would have slapped him on the face. But right now he had more important things to deal with. He saw Tseng rooting around in his medicine cabinet, clearly looking for something. “If you’re looking for Healing materia, I keep it in my bathroom.” 

“Isn’t this _your_ bathroom?” Tseng replied, stopping his search as he closed the medicine cabinet. 

“Technically yes, but it is also a guest bathroom.” Rufus flipped some of the hair that had fallen onto his forehead off of it, rolling his eyes. “Like I would leave that out for anyone to take.” 

“May I please use some? Rude didn’t have any left, and you know that Reno prefers to use Thunder materia in his EMR.” 

“Fine. Go.” He shooed Tseng out of the bathroom, and as he went towards his bedroom, Rufus went towards the kitchen. He could see Rude was still quiet, but the broken sunglasses were gone now, and it seemed that Reno was talking to him quietly. He grabbed four tumblers and the bottle of bourbon that he’d left out on the kitchen counter. Pouring an equal amount in the four glasses, he brought the three over to the coffee table and set them down, then returned to get his own glass. “Who is going to tell me what happened.” He sat down in a large armchair opposite from the couch, making sure that the robe he wore didn’t reveal to his men that he hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes for this midnight rendezvous. 

Reno looked over at him, then looked at the glasses. He grabbed one, and took a sip before returning his attention back to Rude. “Got ambushed. We were doing what ya told us, but I guess we got sloppy.” 

“How.” Rufus took another sip of his bourbon, and waited for Reno to answer. “You are better than that.” 

“I know!” The frustration in Reno’s voice was like an aphoristic to him, Rufus hiding his pleased smile with the rim of his glass. “It’s stupid and dumb, and ya can fuckin’ write us up later for it, okay?” 

Before he could say anything else, Tseng returned to the living room with the necessary materia in his hands. He put a cure materia up against Rude’s upper arm, and pushed it into his body. “There.” That seemed to snap the beast out of his stupor, Rude blinking his eyes a few times as he took in where he currently was. “He had been hit with a strong dose of confusion that I think was manipulated by Corneo’s hired hands.” 

“Boss.” Rude’s eyes met his, and Rufus was pleased to see him bow his head. “Apologies for this.” 

“It’s fine.” He waved his hand, as he took another sip of his bourbon. “It’s not like you three fuck up this bad all the time.” 

“Hey!” 

Rufus turned his head towards Reno, who he could see was doing a little better. His hair was still fried and looked horrendous, but the bourbon seemed to be offering him a way to relax. “You are allowed to fuck up once a year. Consider this that moment.” 

“Again, I apologize.” Tseng sat on the couch opposite to where Rufus was sitting, his hair now looking a lot more put together than it had when they had arrived. “You know that this was done under the direst of circumstances.” 

“I am aware.” It wasn’t that he didn’t mind helping his Turks out, but the fact that it was now a quarter after one was the biggest problem. But, it could have been worse - they could have been bleeding out, ruining his furniture and that would have caused a _problem_. No blood had to account for something. “Do you need to stay here for the night? Were you followed?” 

“Yes, and no.” His lead Turk picked up the glass of bourbon that had yet to be touched. “We will stay out here.” 

“No, you will not.” Rufus sighed. It was one night. His bed was large enough for all four of them to sleep comfortably. He might be a prick, but he knew that his Turks trusted him enough to take care of them in their time of need. “Showers first. Then you may sleep on my bed.” 

“Yer a real Princess, ya know that, right?” Reno’s eyes threw another glare his way, causing the smirk to return to his lips as he stared at him. “Ya think we’ve got cooties or some shit?” 

“You just were involved with a fight. You reek.” He saw Rude turn to sniff his armpit, and the grimace that appeared on his face caused him the chuckle low. “Even Rude agrees.” 

“Partner?” Reno asked, as he looked to Rude for confirmation. Rude nodded, bringing a frustrated groan out of the redhead. “Fine. We’ll fuckin take showers. Ya want us to put our soiled clothes somewhere out of sight for you?” 

“Reno.” Tseng’s sharp tone immediately wiped the confidence off of Reno’s face. “Go. Take Rude with you. Rude - do you need more materia?” 

“No, I’m good.” Rude shook his head. He stood up and wobbled a little on his feet, Rufus half expecting him to pitch forward and destroy his coffee table. But Reno jumped up in the nick of time, and helped him to return to a more upright position. “Thanks, Red.” 

“No problem. Come on, yo.” Reno led him back to Rufus’ bedroom, and then the sound of water running filled his otherwise quiet penthouse. 

He looked across at Tseng, and saw him loosen the tie around his neck. “Details, Tseng.” Rufus returned to nursing the bourbon out of his glass. “What went wrong.” 

“I am still unsure. But, we were able to put a tracker on one of the operatives. Tomorrow, we will track them down.” Tseng took a long sip of his bourbon, and sighed. “I really am sorry, Rufus.” 

Standing up, he walked over to where Tseng was sitting and took a seat next to him. “It’s fine. Really. This could have been worse.” 

“A lot worse.” Rufus saw Tseng nod his head, as he finished the last drop of alcohol in his glass. “Mind if I pour myself another?” 

“Not at all.” 

Rufus stood up and went to grab the bottle of liquor, then felt Tseng’s presence behind him. He lowered his head as Tseng’s lips touched the side of his neck, sending a small jolt through his body as he put his hands onto the counter to balance himself. “You’re naked, aren’t you?” Tseng spoke softly into his ear, as Rufus felt his hand touch his hip. “Were you expecting company this evening, sir?” 

“If you are asking if I laid with anyone earlier, the answer is no.” He felt heat start to bloom across his cheeks as another kiss touched his neck. “I don’t like to wear clothes when I sleep. You know this.” 

“I do.” Another kiss touched his neck, Rufus tilting his head a little as he felt something firm press up against his backside. “If you wish for us to spend the night, it might be beneficial for you to put on some clothes. Otherwise, I will not be responsible for what might happen in your bedroom.” 

The words were meant as a warning, but Rufus only heard promises in them. He answered the suggestion with a subtle roll of his hips, the fingers that were on his body securing their grip on him. “What about the others?” 

“I don’t think they would mind. You have an extra bedroom.” 

He bit his lip. It was true - he did have a spare bedroom, but then where would the fun be in that? “They stay with us.” He knew he wouldn’t have to explain himself to Tseng, as his second in command could read him like an open book. 

“Very well, sir.” 

To have an event like this bring these three to his penthouse tonight - Rufus knew it was a gift from the Gods. Too often the four of them had skirted around situations such as this - Rufus choosing to keep his distance from the two that were no doubt fooling around in his bathroom. Because why wouldn’t they be? An opportunity to get off in Rufus Shinra’s shower? Hell, if he wasn’t who he was, he would honestly do the same thing. He turned around, his lower back pressing up against the kitchen counter as he looked up into dark eyes, his eyes staying focused on those inky pools rather than the bindi situated in the middle of the man’s forehead. 

“Would you like for me to go and see if they are finished, sir?” Tseng asked, putting his hands on the counter, effectively trapping him in place. “Or perhaps there’s something else you would prefer to engage in first?” 

“I….” He swallowed, and stared up at him with heat in his eyes. “We should head to my bedroom.” 

Tseng dropped his arms, and stepped back. “Lead the way.” 

Squaring his shoulders, Rufus pushed some of his hair off of his forehead, then moved past Tseng. He went into his bedroom, and could hear the water still running in the shower. He walked over to the door, but didn’t go inside. “Are you two finished? I would like to sleep sometime this evening.” 

“Geez, Princess - can’t we jes take a shower in peace?!” Rufus turned and saw Tseng was getting undressed, his eyebrow raising up as Rufus smirked. “We’ll be out soon, for fuck’s sake!” 

“I know that hot water is probably a commodity in your living space, but that doesn’t mean you need to hog it all to yourself.” He knew he was poking at Reno’s buttons, and heard Rude telling the redhead to calm down. _No, don’t. I want him to be on edge_. He heard Tseng chuckle, and took an appreciative look at his naked body before he disappeared underneath the sheets on his bed. “We’re going to bed. You wake us up, and there will be hell to pay.” 

“Gaia - you’re the fucking WORST!” Reno shouted, Rude trying to calm him down again. 

Rufus dropped his robe and crawled over Tseng’s body, the heat that Tseng’s body provided to him was one that he was grateful to have. It had been a few weeks since Tseng had joined him in his bedroom, and it was a very much welcomed return right now. Turning his head, he looked up into Tseng’s eyes as they heard the water turn off. “Do they know?” 

“No one knows, sir.” Tseng shook his head. “They might have their suspicions about us, though.” 

“Then, I guess the proverbial cat will be out of the bag this evening.” He pointed to his nightstand. “You know where the lube is.” 

“I think I remember.” The teasing smirk on Tseng’s face made his stomach roll, his palms growing damp as he began to realize he was slightly nervous. Which was absurd because this was no different than any other time - except it was. 

The bathroom door opened, and he saw the naked forms of both Rude and Reno walking into the room with towels around their waists. “Don’t fuckin’ tell me ya already asleep, boss. Cuz I know ya ain’t. Ya don’t fall asleep that fast.” 

“Could you _try_ to not swear so much?” Rufus rolled his eyes, as he pushed his hips back a little suggestively towards Tseng. “Rude - does he always have such a filthy mouth?” 

“Only when riled up, sir.” 

“Just….get in bed.” Rufus said, as he saw the two men look at each other. “Do I need to give a direct order?” 

That got the two to move towards the bed, both unsure if they should drop their towels or not. “Ya know we sleep naked, right?” 

“And I was naked when you woke me up.” He turned his head to look at Tseng. “How do you put up with them?” 

“I don’t.” 

The smirk on Tseng’s face had his stomach rolling again. He wondered who would be the brave one to lay next to him - he would have put money on it being Rude. Luckily he didn’t do that, because after a few tense seconds, he was staring into two very blue eyes, the red marks that were etched right above Reno’s cheekbones in his field of vision. 

“Don’t look so disappointed, Princess.” The grin on the redhead’s face made his stomach do a somersault. He felt the tip of Tseng’s cock start to push to be between his asscheeks. “Or, would ya prefer Rude ta be right here?” 

“Stay.” He whispered, hating that he was revealing more of himself to these men than he would under normal circumstances. Reaching up, he put his hand on Reno’s cheek and felt him turn his head into his touch. “Unless, you’d rather switch with Rude. I don’t know what sort of arrangement you two have.” 

“We have none, sir.” Rude’s face appeared next to Reno’s head. The sound of lube being distributed onto Tseng’s finger cuts through the silence, Rufus keeping a calm expression on his face as he felt one wet finger begin to tease him. “Switch. It doesn’t matter.” 

“You already fucked, didn’t you?” He said, his breath hitching as Tseng’s finger works its way inside of his body. “Don’t lie to me.” 

“We cleaned it up.” Reno stared into his eyes. “Ya won’t find any sort of mess.” 

“Pity.” Two fingers were inside of him now, Tseng’s lips touching his shoulder as he slowly worked his body open for him. His calm exterior slipped as Tseng’s finger pushed against his prostate, making him moan softly. 

“Tseng’s workin’ ya real good, ain’t he?” Warm breath touched his lips as he felt long, sinewy fingers touch his naked hip. “Rude - what da ya think? Should I make him shut up?” 

“It’s your death wish.” 

Rufus tried to focus his eyes as he saw Reno staring down at him. But the pleasure was beginning to build inside of him as Tseng kept pushing the tip of his finger right up against his prostate. “I don’t think he’ll kill me. Will ya, Princess?” Reno’s lips touched his with the barest hint of a kiss, the taste of bourbon still prevalent on his lips, with some other unique taste there. As if knowing what he could taste, a smirk appeared on Reno’s lips. “That’s a little bit of Rude.” 

He was about to release an ‘Oh’, but before he could, Reno’s lips landed back on his and kissed him hard. Rufus moaned into the kiss, not at all caring for the decorum he’d been trying to keep as he felt Reno’s hand touch his cock, the redhead’s tongue rooting around inside of his mouth. He kept his jaw dropped, pushing his hips back and forth - trying to get Tseng’s fingers to go deeper, then trying to rub himself against Reno’s hand. 

“Keep him still, Reno.” Tseng’s command tickled his ear, as he felt Reno grip his cock tightly. “Rude - shift a little. I have a feeling that Rufus wouldn’t mind some oral from Reno.” 

The kiss ended abruptly, Rufus making a soft whimpering sound as Reno’s face disappeared in a quick flash. Tseng’s fingers pulled out, and then he felt the blunt head of his cock starting to prod against his loosened hole. Rufus tilted his head back with a deep moan as Tseng’s cock penetrated him, and then his own cock was soon treated to the wet heat of Reno’s mouth. He saw Rude move a little, and could see from this angle that his thick cock was slipping into the redhead, Rufus’ hands dropping down to rest on top of Reno’s head. 

“Pull his hair.” The deep rumble of Rude’s voice sent a shiver down his spine, as he grabbed tight to Reno’s red strands of hair. “He loves it rough, don’t you, babe?” The sound of Rude’s hand slapping Reno’s ass was met with a deep moan that Rufus could feel reverberate around his own cock. “That’s a good boy.” 

Rufus was quickly losing his grip on reality as Tseng’s cock began to fill him up completely. He gave up on trying to speak, and instead became focused on the sensations that were happening to him simultaneously. Each roll of Tseng’s hips pushed his own forward, the tip of his cock sliding against Reno’s tongue, the wet muscle teasing him. He felt him start to suck hard on his cock, Rufus being pushed closer and closer to an orgasm that was going to hit hard and fast. He wasn’t ready to be done, but his body had other ideas. As he pushed himself back against Tseng’s cock, he leaned forward and found his lips locked in a heated kiss with Rude, the subtle tang of both bourbon and cum on his own lips as well. He groaned, wanting to know what each man tasted like on his own, but that didn’t seem to be something he would get to experience at the moment. 

Coming hard, he emptied himself down Reno’s throat, groaning hard as he felt him swallow his cum down. He felt Tseng start to pound into him, and then there was a brief stutter of his hips, and then a rush of heat flooded his insides as he felt Tseng climax. He heard Reno release a deep moan, and then felt something wet touch his own thigh, knowing immediately that Reno had been brought to an orgasm as well. He heard Rude moan low, and another deep moan left the redhead’s chest, telling Rufus that they had all found their high within moments of one another. 

Yanking on Reno’s hair, he pulled him off of his cock and pulled him back up with unchecked strength, pushing his mouth against Reno’s, groaning low as he tasted himself on his tongue. He felt Tseng slip out, and soon the bodies were shifting on the bed, Rufus now straddling Reno’s hips as he stared down at him. He looked over at Rude and Tseng, and watched the two men kiss and touch each other in a way that he knew was familiar - if it kept his men focused, then he didn’t care what went on between them. 

“Ya like watchin’, dontcha, Ruf’?” Reno murmured into his ear, thin fingers touching his ass. “Watch ‘em, and lemme fuck ya. Can I?” 

“If you don’t, I’m going to fucking murder you myself.” He growled, but there was no bite to his words. He heard Reno laugh, the sound going to his cock as he felt the tip of Reno’s cock start to push against his wet entrance. 

“Don’t worry, babe - Imma take real good care of ya. But ya have to get off Tseng while I do.” 

Rufus reached down with his hand and found Tseng’s cock. It was still a little slippery with both cum and lube on it, allowing him to move his hand freely as he sank himself down onto Reno’s thin cock. It wasn’t as thick as Tseng’s, but it was long and damn did it feel good. He moaned low, burying his face against Reno’s neck, hating that the redhead was laughing, but also loving it at the same time. 

“That’s real good, Princess…” A rich moan left his mouth as he felt Reno’s hand touch his own cock, his hand pausing its movements in order to accept what was being done to him at the moment. “Don’t worry - ya can come as much as ya want. We got all night, yeah?” 

“Y-Yes…” He moaned, his hand falling away from Tseng’s cock in order to hold tight to Reno’s body. He saw Rude take over what he’d just been doing, and watched as Tseng was blissfully fucked into the bed by the larger Turk. He turned to Reno, and saw he was watching him. “What?” 

“Yer beautiful.” The compliment took him by surprise, his cheeks growing warm. “Can’t really believe this is happenin’, yo.” 

“It is.” Pushing his hips down, he groaned as Reno’s cock started to hit him in all the right places. “Now shut up, and fuck me.” 

“Yes sir.” 

His mouth wound up on Tseng’s, the two kissing each other in a way that they normally would behind closed doors. But tonight, all bets were off, and Rufus didn’t care. Right now, nothing mattered except the hedonistic acts that they were all committing with one another. He started to come hard, pulling himself away to bury his face against Reno’s neck as he rode out another orgasm. Reno moaned low into his ear, and he soon felt him pounding hard into his ass, and then that rush of liquid heat began to coat his insides again. 

The four stumbled to the bathroom together after that round. He figured that was it, it was a done thing. Rude pushed him up against the wet wall, and then was soon teasing his ass with his thick cock. Rude was thicker than Tseng - _much_ thicker. His inner walls could barely contain him, which made him gasp and moan like a whore in heat. He felt Tseng’s lips touch his cock, Reno kissing him hard as Rude began to really pound into him. He was a complete and utter mess by the end of his third orgasm, his voice all but gone as he tried to remain upright. It seemed his Turks took pity on him, as they held him close while they made sure he was cleaned up properly - his own extremities refusing to work right now. 

Rufus found himself back in Tseng’s arms, and felt both Reno and Rude’s hands on his hip and thigh. “This won’t become normal.” He regained some of his control back, wanting to make it perfectly clear to the three men that this was a one time thing. 

“No problem, sir.” Rude said, nodding his head. “We understand. Thank you.” 

“It’s I that should be thanking you.” He smirked, then turned his head to kiss Tseng. “Good night.” He closed his eyes, and pretended to fall asleep. 

“Ya really think he doesn’t want ta do this again?” Reno whispered. 

“We’ll see.” Tseng replied, the arm around him holding him a little closer. “Don’t push your luck, Reno.” 

“I won’t, yo. But like, he sounds so pretty when we get him to come. It’s wild.” 

Rufus smiled, happy to hear this conversation. “Go to sleep, Red.” Rude mumbled. “We got a long day tomorrow.” 

“Right.” A soft kiss touched his cheek. “Night, Ruf’.” Reno whispered, then he felt him pull away, while Tseng’s chest touched his own back. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, pleasantly sedated. 

***

Rufus woke up alone in his bed the next morning, as he expected. He put on some clothes, then walked out to his living room and saw all three men were dressed and ready for the day. He walked over to his coffee maker, and poured himself some coffee. 

“I’ll want to see you three in my office this afternoon, to go over what went wrong last night.” He held the mug up to his lips, and looked at each man before giving a nod of his head. “You’re dismissed.” 

“Yes, sir.” The three nodded, and left his penthouse. No formal goodbyes, no awkwardness in regards to the night before. As it should be. 

Was it a mistake to have engaged in such depraved acts with the men he trusts to keep him safe? Absolutely not. Would it happen again? Oh, he counted on it. That thought brought a smirk to his lips, which would not leave his face for the rest of the day. 


End file.
